


Under the twilight

by Zlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dark Character, Depression, Drunken Confessions, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Nonsense, Rough Sex, Sad, Sick Character, Suffering, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlix/pseuds/Zlix
Summary: "I feel sick, I don't wanna be like this again. Please, Felix, I need you. Don't leave me, I beg of you." These are the last written words by Chan in the last letter he gave when we were kids. Now that I'm in an adult, does he still feel the same way?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 5





	1. Unexpected stranger

**Prologue.**

“Felix, we're leaving your father and this family. Go pack your things” Auntie said while fetching Felix in my room.

“Don’t go.” I whispered to Felix while I grabbed the end of his shirt. He just looked at me and smiled, what a fake smile.

Why are you always like this, you try to hide everything within your smile. Even though I know you're in pain, you always smile.  
You ran up to your mom and gave me one last glance before you closed the door. I tried to reach you from where I stand but I know it’s far-fetched to think I could catch up to you.

I hurriedly looked for some pen and paper and wrote off all the things I wanted to say to you. I know it’s kind of lame to do this at our age and we even have technology but this was all I could do for you before you go.

I slid the tiny envelope under your door, hoping you’re still there packing your things. While I pace back and forth, I hear some footsteps coming from the hallway. I saw my dad and uncle talking. They grabbed me and dragged me to the other room.

“You stay here, son. I’ll be back to explain everything.”

And i don't know what else happened that day.

**Chapter 1 - Unexpected Stranger**

As hard as I try to drown this sorrow of mine away, it seems I can't. It’s been what, 5 years since he left me. It’s all his fault, i hate him for leaving me when i needed him. The last letter I received from him was 2 years ago. How could he now respond to it? Does he not want me anymore?

“Oh look like he’s here again.” some guys blabbing while passing around my table. I got used to it, this is all I could do. Drink and mourn on how shitty my life has been.

“Hey! Are you new?” i said to a guy who recently occupied the booth next to mine. He looks okay, i dont really care about those kind of things. I still prefer that skinny freckled kid.

“Yeah, just came to town this afternoon and came to look for fun today.”

“I’m Chan,” I said while I sat down beside him. He smells good, something strong but not that strong either. The kind of scent that could last a whole night.  
Now that I'm closer to him, he really looks good. The gray-ish undercut hairstyle fit his face, he’s not fat or thin, just the average. He’s still nothing compared to me, other than drinking at night, I seclude myself within the gym in my house. That’s how I spend the remaining hours of my useless life.

“I’m Changbin, glad to be of your service” He eyed me sweetly and slowly bit his lower lips. I see that I didn't make a wrong move, maybe I can take this guy home.

************

Two hours had passed, we had talked quite a lot about me and him. He’s here for vacation, he ignored to answer whether he's single or in a relationship. Not that it matters to me, I’m just looking for casual fun.

We’re down to our last bottle of beer, his tolerance for alcohol we’re higher than mine but I’m not going to back down.

“How about we take this to my place? I lived right off the next block from here?” He just drank the last of his beer and stood. I guess it’s a yes.

Upon opening the door from my apartment, he immediately slammed me on the wall.

“How do you wanna do this?” He asked while kissing my face down to my neck wildly.

“There’s no need to ask, I always top!” with all my might, I reversed our position. I kicked the door shut and dragged him to my bed.

I hurriedly throw my clothes off and it seems he did the same. I moved closer to him and started to kiss his body. I made my way from starting from his trail going towards his right nipple. Kissing it slowly while playing the other with my hands, I hear him utter some moan under his breath.

I unzip my pants, “Are you ready?” he just replied to me with a soft moan. I moved forward so that all he could see was my big junk. I slowly slapped his face with it. “It’s not hard yet but it’s so big.”

“Hmmph. Say it, say you want it.” I keep teasing him, just slapping him with it makes him drool. “Give it to me, please”

I grabbed his hair, and slowly shoved it to his already wet mouth. I arched my back and let out a soft moan. Damn this guy, how can he be so good at sucking.

I can't help myself, I can't stop my hips from moving on its own. I tried to remove it from his mouth but he kept sucking it in. It felt so good that I gripped his hair tight and pulled it in. “Choke on it. Damn it.”

I can see tears trickling down his face, he let go of my thing from his mouth. Wow, I've never seen my dick so wet and glistening with some pre-cum.

“Put it inside me! Please. I beg you!!!” He whispered in between his breath.

I accidentally bumped into his dick, “Looks like you can't keep it still, you’re oozing with cum right now.” i said while moving to the side and reaching for the condom on my nightstand.

I ripped the packing and put on the condom, I cupped some of his cum to use as a lubricant. “Ohhh, fuck!” He groaned while he burst out.

“Hey, who said you could come!” I immediately hold down his dick and block it from spurting out cum. I can feel him shiver, and try to remove my hand from it.

“Please, let me cum.” he said in between his moans and breath… “We’re just getting started. Don't you dare cum without me.” I gave him a grin.

It’s almost dawn and we’ve just finished having sex, “I’m going to shower if you want to join me feel free.” I said while getting the towel on the stand.

“No, I'm going to sleep, I’m tired. You monster!” He covered himself with the blanket and I let out a laugh.

I’m so sticky from all this sweat and cum, I didn’t think he could endure all this all night. Should I get his number? I want to do this again that was fun, it’s been a while since i had sex and didn’t think of him.


	2. Chapter II - A Written Song

It’s been a week since I've met that guy. What a fucking idiot I am! How can I chicken out about asking for his number? He’s single and we already did it until morning that day so why! I’ve gone to the places with most people so how come I haven’t seen him yet.  
Should I go home? It’s almost dinner, if I’m late again I’m not gonna escape his nagging.  
As I exited the mall and headed to the bus stop, I looked up. The night came a bit early and the moon is full tonight. A cold breeze can be felt with the wind, I wonder how he’s doing today, Is he wearing something warm?  
*Tud* “I’m sorry man.” A guy said after bumping into me. Seems like they’re rushing over the sidewalk near the bus stop. Is there some accident? Why is there a crowd forming over?  
“Fuck” That’s all I can say while stuck on where I’m standing. I lost all the feelings in my legs, my heart started beating fast. A soft strum of a guitar can be heard from where I am, someone is playing the song I wrote for Felix. The song that I intended to send for his birthday last year. The song that was filled with my love for him.  
Is that the bastard who stole my laptop from the studio? But I thought it was along with the other items that got burned out from the fire. Only a few things were able to salvage and I saw my laptop fried with my guitar.  
I mustered all the remaining courage from my body to move towards the sound. I didn’t bother if I stepped on someone, I needed to see who’s playing it.  
“Babe, let’s go. It’s getting too crowded here.” A young man said with a voice deep of a kind.  
“Thank you, everyone, it seems I must cut the performance short tonight.” A familiar voice said the crowd started clapping and thanking him.  
I know that voice, why the hell can’t I remember who it’s from. Upon passing through the thick crowd, I was no longer able to catch up. They’ve already left. I keep searching for the crowd that is slowly dispersing, hoping I can get a glimpse of someone holding a guitar.  
I staggered a little while getting back to the place where I heard the familiar voice, upon reaching the long stone block chair I saw a piece of folded gray handkerchief. Flipping it back to check if it has some kind of marking or anything to identify it’s the owner and there it was, a simple stitch engraved on its end.  
_**S.Chanbin**_  
I look at the time on my watch, holy shit. I’m late for dinner. I guess there’s no escaping hell now. After dismissing all the thoughts of what he will say to me, I felt my phone vibrate from my side pocket. His name was written on the screen… _Minhoooooo_ \-- before I answered the call I needed to come up for some alibi. Something good, something plausible that he can accept and pass his common sense. He knows I'm not good at lying and all.  
“Hi” I pressed and answered it in the softest voice I can while trying to act out as out of breath.  
“Where are you?” I can’t feel anything from his voice, it ranges from anger, disappointment, and somewhat questioning my existence.  
“I’m almost there, are the guys already there?”  
“Yes, you’re the only one missing.”  
“I know and I’m sorry.” my legs are shaking.  
I dropped the call after that then put it back inside my pocket, the slightly cool breeze passed by me while running off to the nearest taxi bay and with my luck, there’s a bit of a line.  
Looking back and forth at my watch, sweat trickles down my sideburn from all this nervousness coming out of my body. If ever that I should be late furthermore, who knows what kind of wrath will I face from him.  
There are some possible outcomes to pick.  
First, _He will beat the living hell out of me._  
Second, _I will be locked inside the house with him for god knows how many weeks._  
Third, _He will ignore me and snub my very existence which will not end very well._  
If I could really just pick out of these three outcomes, then I gladly pick the first one since I think I can endure it. Will be hospitalized for a few days but still better than living with him for weeks and being ignored by him which means being ignored by everyone else I know of.  
"Excuse me, can you please move now" I was pulled back to reality by the person at my back nudging me to move forward. Getting lost in the thought surely made the waiting fast.  
I was a few steps near the front of the line and there are only like three or four taxis left. Hopefully, I can make it to dinner.


End file.
